1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector terminal having an electrical wire, and relates to a connector receiving the connector terminal. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector terminal, which crimps an electrical wire having an aluminum conductor of a diameter larger than a copper conductor, to be inserted into a conventional connector housing designed for an electrical wire having the copper conductor, and relates to a connector receiving the connector terminal having the aluminum conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring harness arranged in a motor vehicle generally utilizes the electrical wire having the copper conductor for reasons of low cost and good electrical conductivity. The electrical wire having the aluminum conductor, also including an aluminum alloy conductor, is not usually utilized for reasons of less conductivity and less strength. However, recent environmental issues demand a lightweight of the motor vehicle for fuel-efficiency, and the lightweight of the motor vehicle is achieved by utilizing the aluminum conductor in place of the copper conductor.
Electrical parts, such as the connector terminal received in the connector housing, utilized in the motor vehicle are mainly designed for the copper conductor instead of the aluminum conductor. Electronic devices are also designed for the copper conductor and are not considered about connection with the aluminum conductor. It is desirable that the aluminum conductor is adapted to all of the electrical parts of the motor vehicle. However, it is not practical with respect to product cost.
The electrical wire having the aluminum conductor has a conductivity lower than the electrical wire having the copper conductor and it is thus necessary to utilize the aluminum conductor of a large diameter in order to achieve the same electrical characteristic as the copper conductor. Since the connector housing of the connector utilized in the motor vehicle is mainly designed for the electrical wire having the copper conductor, it is thus difficult to utilize the electrical wire having the aluminum conductor for reason of the shape of the connector housing. When the connector terminal crimping the electrical wire having the aluminum conductor is inserted into a terminal receiving chamber of the connector housing, the electrical wire itself or an electrical wire crimp portion crimping an end portion of the electrical wire interferes with an end face of the connector housing and prevents entrance of the connector terminal into the connector housing.
JP,H06-333628,A discloses a joint connector to receive terminals having electrical wires of different diameters, the terminals having the same shape of terminal contact portions. The joint connector includes a plurality of connector housings, which have a small terminal receiving chamber to receive the terminal having the electrical wire of a small diameter and a large terminal receiving chamber to receive the terminal having the electrical wire of a large diameter.
When the joint connector of JP,H06-333628,A is utilized in the motor vehicle, it is necessary to replace the existing parts such as connector housing and connector terminal with the parts prepared for the electrical wire having the aluminum conductor of the large diameter. The terminal receiving chambers of the joint connector restrict the size of the connector terminal.